The Showering Sunflowers
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: 12-year-old Flora takes her 3-year-old sister Miele to see the beautiful showering sunflowers that only burst in sync once a year.


"Miele, wait up! Don't run ahead," Flora warned her little sister, but the three-year-old was too excited to hear. Her big sister was going to take her to see the _Showering Sunflowers_.

The _Showering Sunflowers_ were a special type of sunflower that blew sparkles into the air and looked extremely radiant in sunlight. Flora knew where an entire field of them were, but it was only once every year that the entire field would burst all at once. Flora had seen it before and described it to Miele as a "mystical rainshower". That small description alone was enough to make Miele want to see it and she was finally going to.

"Come on, Flora!" Miele yelled behind her without slowing down. "We'll miss it!"

"We're not going to miss it," Flora assured Miele, running out of breath from trying to catch up with the little one. How Miele could run so fast was beyond Flora, but she was very happy to be taking her to see the _Showering Sunflowers._

Flora didn't tell Miele, but she was actually happier that their parents had finally entrusted her to take Miele alone. Since Flora was only 12, they were apprehensive about letting Flora go so far, especially with a small child in tow, but after months of trying to prove herself responsible, their parents finally agreed to let her go on one condition: She must always keep Miele close to her.

"Flora, I see it! I see it!" Miele cried, jumping and pointing.

"MIELE!" Flora screamed, as she snatched up her sister, having finally caught up to her. The grab prevented Miele from darting into a deep, wide river. Relieved, Flora sat down on her knees to catch her breath. Surprisingly, Miele didn't try to break out of her grip. She was too focused on the sunflower field, just a few yards from the river.

"Flora, when was the first time you saw the sparkle flowers?" Miele asked.

"Showering Sunflowers," Flora corrected. She thought back, trying to remember. When _was_ the first time she saw them? She was sure she wasn't three, but she couldn't remember what age exactly. Perhaps five? Six? Maybe even seven?

"You can't 'member?" Miele asked, noticing Flora's thoughtful look.

"No, Sis, I can't," Flora answered. "I guess I've seen it so many times, I can't remember when I first saw it."

"But you're not old!" Miele protested. "Mommy says twelve is not that old!"

Flora burst into a fit of giggles. Any time somebody-Flora, Mom, Dad, anybody-said they couldn't remember something, Miele immediately said they weren't old. Guess that's what they got for telling her the old tale, _The Oldest and Youngest Fairy_.

"Okay, come on," Flora finally said, having regained her breath. "Let's go. We can't cross the river. We'll drown, but we can climb up the trees and walk across it.

Miele frowned at this. "No!" she cried. "No! I don't like the trees! They're too high!"

"It's okay," Flora comforted Miele, stroking her red hair. "I'll carry you. I promise I won't drop you. In fact, here." Flora shifted Miele off her lap and got on her hands. "Get on my back."

Miele hesitated for a moment, but climbed onto Flora's back and held tight. Flora stood up and walked over to the huge tree next to the river. Miele gulped in fear and tightened her grip on Flora, but Flora reassured her that it would be okay.

Flora climbed up, telling Miele not to look down. Miele thought it was rather silly advice, but for her own sake, obeyed and didn't look down. When Flora reached the top, Miele felt a little relief, but her heart was beating wildly as Flora began to walk across the branches.

"We won't fall, right?" she asked shakily.

"No. I promise," Flora told her. "You know, Miele, scary things aren't always scary."

"What does that mean?" Miele asked.

"It means just because you're scared of something doesn't mean it's actually scary," Flora explained. "When I was little like you, I used to be afraid of the space under my bed."

"Why?"

"Because dust bunnies would be under there and I thought dust bunnies were monsters. So one day, I saw Mom cleaning out the space and I told her to be careful because the dust bunnies might come out to bite her."

"And what did she say?" Miele asked inquisitively.

"She said dust bunnies aren't monsters," Flora told. "She said they were just balls of dust and there was nothing under my bed. I didn't believe her until she told me to look underneath the bed."

"Did you?"

"Yep, I did," Flora answered. "And guess what? I didn't see anything. No scary dust bunnies or other monsters. It smelled kind of weird, but there was nothing there. Nothing to be scared of. After that, I was never scared of the space under my bed again."

"That's a nice story," Miele said. "But bed spaces aren't high places."

"No, they're not," Flora agreed, "but the point is heights aren't as scary as they seem to you."

"Yes, they are!" Miele quickly protested. "You can fall and hurt yourself and drown in rivers!"

"Not if you know how to balance," Flora explained. "Besides, Miele, these branches are thick. They can hold us. And before you know it, you'll be going even higher than this when you become a fairy."

"What about you?" Miele asked.

"I'll be one soon enough," Flora replied. "But don't worry. We'll still be sisters and best friends."

Flora finally reached the other side and climbed down. Miele didn't even flinch this time. She was happy to be back on the ground and her excited energy returned as she saw the showering sunflower field. Without thinking, she dashed ahead toward the field.

Flora smiled and ran after her. She didn't mind her running ahead now.

"Oh, Flora, the flowers," Miele said as she came upon the field. "Why are they doing that?"

Flora caught up and saw what Miele was talking about. The sunflowers were closed up and shaking. She knew what that meant.

"Stand back, Miele," she told her. Miele held Flora's hand and the two stepped back, but Miele still wasn't sure what was going on. However, she soon got her answer.

The sunflowers burst open and silver sparkles blew upwards from every one. Miele stared in wonder and amazement. It was just like Flora described. Her face was lit up. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen in her short life!

After the shower was over, Flora asked Miele what she thought, though the huge smile on her face said it all. She jumped into Flora's arms and shouted, "I loved it! It was beautiful! I want to see it again!"

"You have to wait until next year," Flora told her. "Come on now. We have to go back home."

"Okay," Miele said, still smiling.

"Oh?" Flora wondered. "You know that means we have to cross the trees again, right?"

"Hmmm, it's okay," Miele told her.

"You're not scared?" Flora asked.

"Nope!" Miele answered. "Cause I want to go as high as the sparkles!"

Flora giggled. "You will someday," she told her. "Now, come on."

But when she bent down to pick Miele up, the little one backed away. "No, Flora, it's okay," Miele told her. "I want to walk."

"Alright, but hold my hand," Flora said.

Miele grabbed Flora's hand and the sisters made their way back home with Miele happily anticipating telling their parents everything.


End file.
